


Short and Sweet

by royaltyofaurorablue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidentally bashing on a character, Because the writer writes as she goes, Cuss words since it was written by me, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyofaurorablue/pseuds/royaltyofaurorablue
Summary: When Sakura was accepted in the Inuzuka's company owned by her childhood friend, Kiba; Kiba wonders why she would want a job when her foster mother was a famous doctor who turned out to be their fifth Hokage. Kiba wonders if something more is beneath the surface.[ It's not serious like the summary. Just fluffy enough. ]





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Fast pace. Although I might make a series out of these characters. They sound interesting but don't expect lively updates. For now; I only got the internet at the library.

**NARUTO does not belong to me. Nothing copyrighted does.**

**I wanted to do one of those 5+ 1 things with this pairing but it was too late so here's a small oneshot. Enjoy.**

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“I'm surprised she wanted a job at my company, man,” Kiba replied nursing a cold one while staring out the window. It was raining and most of his friends, the crazy lot group, liked the rain. It was soothing and smelt wonderful, and he wasn't the exception. He liked it too.

 

The reason why Kiba's surprised was because Sakura wanted a job at the company and instead of her foster mother, Tsunade Senju's profession before the older woman was elected to become Hokage issued by the fourth; Minato Namikaze.

 

Shikamaru glanced at him. “She did go to college to become an art major once we found out she could draw. The girl mostly self-taught about being a doctor with the helped homeschooling of Tsunade and Shizune. Why are so you surprised?”

 

Kiba stared at him before he looked down. “She got the job like I know she would. I'm just making her my personal assistant. It's just why my company? There's Akatsuki Studio's; she's close friends to both owners.”

 

Kiba's company, owned by the Inuzuka clan, was about the arts. Many muses of art were in the seventh-floor building. His sister, on another hand, was the owned the main building of the clan. The animal shelter and pet store. Kiba wanted to be a vet, don't get him wrong, but his sister looked so happy running it; that he gave it to her.

 

Shino looked up hearing those words. He shared a glance with Kankuro who raised his brows and gestured towards Kiba with a head tilt. He let out a sigh and coughed to clear his throat; he's been recently ill. The season changing to summer always like to take his immune system by surprise. “She is closed to Sasori and Konan, and she would have worked for them.” He started.

 

“It's just that; she wanted to be close to us. She knows she's been hanging out with the Akatsuki too much and we've been missing her. Honestly, all our buildings are close to each other; within walking distances, Kiba.”

 

Kiba pursed his lips at that before he nodded. Shino did make a valid point. “I'm just surprised, that's all.”

 

Kankuro shrugged. “Since has Sakura ever been predictable to us?”

 

True.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“He's surprised you wanted a job at his place instead of mine,” Konan replied amused before she ended the surveillance camera hooked in Kiba's office. The blue-haired woman looked towards her younger friend with a tilted smile.

 

“9 to 6 job with good pay and I'm around my other friends,” Sakura replied nodding. She wasn't surprised by Kiba. She and he weren't close and since he hired her and placed her as his personal assistant; it's time for that to change. “Would he be less surprised to learn I worked here as well?”

 

Sasori made a face. “He will be more since you liked to tattoo people in your spare time especially when you refused Kakuzu to pay you.” He said giving the pinkette a look.

 

“I think her having a crush on him would surprise him the most,” Nagato replied with a soft grin aimed at the flushed pinkette. He and the other two looked amused when she patted her cheeks and obliviously willed for it go away.

 

Their friend got better at becoming less transparent over the years but they're the ones that taught her all tricks to do so. So it was nearly laughable easy.

 

The Akatsuki Studio's, owned by Konan & Sasori, was a large building almost half of an IKEA one. It owned jobs like art, literature, tattoos, piercings, carpeting, film, clay, and many more. It was also a two-store building to host such many jobs. It used to be a mall that was torn down to be remade but it was unfinished due to the new mall half a mile away some odd years ago.

 

The studio was infamous due to its owners and managers but it was well known in Konoha among other nations due to how easy it can be to get a job as long you know what you're doing. Very good pay and it had an excellent program to gain credits for your classes.

 

“I do not have a crush on Kiba.”

 

“Yes, you do,” others replied. They looked a tad bit more amused.

 

“He could always share your feelings,” Deidara said pointing at the pinkette who narrowed her eyes at him. He blew a kiss.

 

“My life will not turn into a romantic comedy.” Sakura hissed.

 

“Crushing on Kiba Inuzuka is fucking better than Itachi's brother,” Hidan replied cleaning and sharpening one of the blades used in woodwork.

 

Itachi nodded; serious. “Let Karin have him.”

 

Sakura rolled her eyes. “It was a crush before I hit puberty. Stop reminding me and Ino, please.” She pleaded embarrassed.

 

One of the downsides being closed to your childhood friends is that they won't let the shit down that was memorable to them but suffering to you. Sakura wouldn’t trade them for the world.

 

“Sure why not,” Sasori replied giving her a look. “If you do go out with Kiba someday; we'll drop it.”

 

“I want it dropped now,” she hissed pouting.

 

“We'll see,” Sasori replied smirking.

 

Sakura loved her friends but that does not mean she wished to shot them in the ass with a paintball gun they are so fond of. The pinkette ignored the sly glances because she's aware the fact she gets a glint in her eyes when she's thinking such things.

 

Last time that happened; Kiba and Kankuro nearly couldn't breath laughing so hard when she shot Hidan in the ass when he kept teasing her last summer. She would admit it was highly amusing watching Hidan howled hopping and gripping his ass with a mild expression aimed at her.

 

Deidara filmed it all. He even used it as one of the videos he shows for the class he teaches at the community college across from the studio. It was highly viewed once shown. One of the top videos created by the crazy lot group.

 

Their group of friends was called Konoha Kids but it didn't make sense not every member was born in Konoha. The Sabuku siblings were from Suna, Sasori was from Suna, Konan & Nagato and Yahiko was from Ami. Kisame was from the name that escapes her. Deidara was from Iwa. Hidan and Kakuzu were from villages that she does not know. Zetsu was from whatever.

 

One heard being called the crazy lot by someone and it stuck and now it's known. Much to many's amusement and others embarrassment.

 

“Do you really think I have a crush on Kiba?” Sakura questioned seriously. She felt victorious this time when she did not flush from the looks she received. Small victories!

 

“Dear, don't play dumb. It does not suit you,” Konan replied just as serious. She could be staring at Sakura's soul and the pinkette would let her take it. Even thank her.

 

Sakura was pansexual but it was little known in the group; she liked women quite a bit. Kin, Tayuya, Karin, one memorable moment with Temari could tell you.

 

So Sakura let out a sigh. “Fine. No longer denying it.”

 

Some clapped. Assholes.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_Almost two weeks later._

 

“You gave her a job,” Sasuke said flat staring at Kiba who rolled his eyes.

 

“What's wrong with that?” The brunette questioned narrowing his eyes at the sonvabitch. Naruto was the only major reason why he lets Sasuke come to this building even when he has a high urge to call security on his ass.

 

Maybe watch them tased him for harassing their boss; that would be entertaining in Kiba's book. It was no secret by any means that Kiba did not like Itachi's little brother. He liked Itachi just not Sasuke.

 

“Does she have what it takes?” Sasuke demanded.

 

“She does. You would know if you weren't acting like a cunt towards her and Naruto” Kiba replied flat.

 

So what Sasuke's company had the money to boost his. So fucking what. He will not stand someone insulting his friends. Kiba Inuzuka's loyalty was scared and well known; very similar to Bucky Barnes's when it comes to Steve Rogers.

 

He's been watching (and reading) too much Captain America due to Sakura and Kankuro dragging him down with them on that road. No regrets.

 

“I am not a cunt towards them,” Sasuke hissed.

 

“Yes, you are,” Kankuro replied looking annoyed. “Ever since you met your sugar daddy and his whatever; you've been acting more dick-ish than possible.”

 

“Orochimaru is not my sugar daddy,” Sasuke replied annoyed.

 

“Sure,” both brunettes chorused.

 

Sasuke scowled. It was beautiful to get a reaction from someone who swears bonds make people weak and emotions will most likely end his life if he shows it.

 

Neither brunette males were a fan of this one.

 

“I just wanted to know if she was suitable to work in this kind of place,” Sasuke replied flat and toneless.

 

“She is. Now shoo if you have nothing nice to say. Honestly, I expect more from someone who loves traditions; ain't your clan known to be polite?” Kankuro demanded.

 

“Only polite when it benefits them,” Kiba whispered and he smiled when Sasuke scowled.

 

“My clan is polite regardless.” Sasuke hissed narrowing his eyes. He missed Suigetsu rolling his eyes and looking at the clock obviously wishing to leave. He even missed Juugo making a face at his back. The other two did not.

 

“If they're polite than they sure as shit did not teach you the art,” Shikamaru announced from his spot. He gave Sasuke a look when he was glared at.

 

“Maybe he had it but it was lost once he met Orochimaru and whatever happened in the family years ago,” Sai replied.

 

“Nothing happened,” Sasuke stressed out.

 

“So you're just a dick. That's great.” Kiba shouted gleefully. He even clapped.

 

Sasuke walked out with his minions. It was even greater.

 

“Did you have to fight with him?” Sakura replied softly; she's been in the same room since it happened. She didn't even bat an eye at Sasuke's rude comments and questions which says a lot. Says more than Kiba wanted.

 

“Yes. Since you don't want to,” Kiba replied flat staring at her. She stared back wordlessly before she let out a sigh.

 

The others quickly walked out of Kiba's office to give them privacy. One of them was even kind enough to shut the door on the way out.

 

“It pisses me off when you don't fight back. You still got feelings?” Kiba demanded sitting on his desk crossing his arms. He even frowned for good measure.

 

Sakura glared at him with a scowl. It was a beautiful sight.

 

“I do not have feelings for him. Why can't you guys let me ignore that ever existed?” She growled out. She resisted the urge to smack the smug look on Kiba's face.

 

She loved and hate this man.

 

Kiba tiled his head at that. “Why not fight back?”

 

“He won't stop being a dick.” She stressed out honest.

 

Kiba faltered at that before sighing. He ran his hand down his face and stared at her wordlessly.

 

She pursed her lips at him.

 

“Why do they keep teasing you about feelings?” Kiba asked softly before he sat crossed-legged on his desk. He may have fallen down if he didn't scoot further before he done so.

 

He watched her stiffened before she relaxed.

 

“It's not Sasuke, that's for sure,” Kiba mused staring at her and he shows he will not let this go and she narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Glad one of you assholes noticed,” she grounded out through her teeth.

 

He smirked.

 

He fucking loved making her mad.

 

“Tell me. Listen to your boss, babe.” Kiba replied with little gleeful and honestly? He wanted to know for personal reasons. He may have some possessive urges around her and he knows she would hate it if he goes overboard. But she's his friend and he's protective of his friends. He needs to know if that someone would do her right by her side not against her.

 

“You ever noticed they teased me when you're around?” Sakura finally questioned before she said no more.

 

“Well yeah. I observe a lot nowadays. Why do-- Oh.” Kiba replied tilting his head at her and giving her a long look.

 

She had feelings for him. Sakura Haruno crushing on Kiba Inuzuka. Imagine that.

 

“Come here, babe,” Kiba replied giving her a come hither with his finger. He watched her roll eyes and walked towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist once she's close enough.

 

“I know you hate it but you're mine,” Kiba replied brightly. He got a pinch for his troubles but it was worth it.

 

He kissed her before she could say anything though. He learned things about her after all. She kissed him back and it was all good.

 

Even good-er that he didn't have to threatened someone if she had feelings for someone else. He swallowed a growl.

 

He heard a cheer from outside of the office and he rolled his eyes even they were closed. It was a weird feeling. Sure, of fucking course, they closed the door. They weren't kind enough to shut the damn curtains.

 

Sakura pushed him away and it's not his fault when she got out his embrace and marched to the small crowd. Who smartly retreated but Kankuro was not fast enough to flee from her wrath.

 

“I ain't rich enough to cover a murder, babe!” Kiba shouted amused. He grinned when she gave him the finger.

 

He licked his lips when a thought appeared. He loved making her laugh and he does tend to screw like he's fighting. Rough and angry sex could possibly happen and he would love it. He loved to wait for her though.

 

_**FIN.** _

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Short and sweet enough, I hope so. I got the urge to write Kiba/Sakura pairings. Fear not; Sasori/Sakura is still dear to me but I wanted to give it a break. I also wanted to see what I could write about these two.**

 

**I think I got Kiba right but if not; let me know.**

 

**See ya next time.**

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to not mention Sasuke at all in my fics. Not because I dislike him; he is one my favorite but I apparently my feelings are bitter at the shit he has done; no matter the reasons he has done were. :/


End file.
